Nothing for Amorous
by StawberryFreak
Summary: Kehidupan yang tadinya normal, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjadi penuh derita disusul oleh fisik dan mentalnya yang kian melemah digaris takdir. / SasuxFem!Naru GaaxFem!Naru/ Don't like, please don't read :3 / Mind to RnR?


Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_ seorang. Jika saya yang punya, tidak dapat dipungkiri ceritanya akan berubah menjadi _angsty_ *laughing* *slapped*

**Warnings : **Genderbent Naruto, OOC, AU (mungkin?), angst, mature content like torture, blood, gore and something like that. **I've warn you**, feeling don't like this? dunno read and click back.

**Summary : **Kehidupan yang tadinya normal, berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjadi penuh derita disusul oleh fisik dan mentalnya yang kian melemah digaris takdir.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Tidak sedikit dikota Konoha yang terkenal akan bisnis besarnya. Banyak pejabat-pejabat yang sukses baik muda maupun tua. Delapan puluh tujuh persen di kota tersebut yang kebanyakan adalah pewaris sang pemimpin perusahaan, memiliki kekayaan yang tidak segan-segan, paras wajah yang melebihi kata 'lumayan' sehingga sering dikerubuti perempuan-perempuan, ataupun juga sifatnya yang sangat dewasa dan elegan.

Hanya sedikit yang tidak memiliki jabatan dikota itu. Mereka yang tidak memilikinya hanya bekerja sambilan pada yang memiliki. Jadi bisa dibilang kota itu adalah kota yang memiliki peluang kerja lebih luas dibandingkan negara lain.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Nothing for Amorous**

Part I : Hubungan Kecil

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Derapan pelan sepasang kaki yang dibalut dengan kaos kaki tipis terdengar jelas. Seragam _seifuku_-nya melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Terdengar pula suara gumaman senang. Wajahnya berseri-seri karena telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang telah ia tempuh selama tiga tahun terakhir.

_Piipo piip!_

Nada yang perempuan itu tahu jelas segera ia cari sumber suaranya. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar dan membuka tasnya.

From : **Baka Teme**

[Jadi sudah lulus ya? Kukira kau yang masih bocah belum bisa diakui lulus dari SMA. Mau jam berapa dijemput teme?] —READ 12:09 PM

Sekarang, pipi yang bergaris haluskan tiga buah itu menggembung. Mata _sapphire_ milik perempuan itu berkilat senang. Entah karena ejekan dari kekasihnya atau hari ini yang menjadi pernyataan dirinya lulus dari Konohagakure Senior Highschool, sekolah yang selalu ia datangi ditiap pagi sampai menjelang sore.

To : **Baka Teme**

[Tentu saja aku sudah lulus! Kau kira aku ini masih TK? Nanti sore saja jam empat.] —SENT 12:11 PM

Belum sampai dua-tiga menit, nada dering terdengar lagi.

From : **Baka Teme**

[Pft, jangan marah-marah dong, dobe. Kalau kau masih TK, mana mungkin aku pacaran denganmu kan? Aku bukan _pedophile_. Baiklah! Ku jemput didepan rumahmu nanti!] —READ 12:15 PM

Sekarang perempuan yang bernama Naruko Uzumaki itu hanya tertawa pelan sembari melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah singgahnya. Senandungnya tetap dikeluarkan seiring suasana hatinya sekarang, tetapi kemudian terhenti saat sebuah mobil putih menghentikan langkahnya.

Perlahan, sebuah siluet rapi keluar dari mobil yang terlihat mewah itu.

"Ah, sekolahnya baru ditutup ya?", laki-laki berambut merah berdiri tegap disertai senyumnya yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Naruko menatap lurus laki-laki itu dan menyadari dia seseorang yang dikenalnya. "Sabaku-san!"

Memang aneh rasanya jika dilihat oleh kawan-kawan Naruko yang lain. Banyak yang berpandangan jika Naruko hanya pandai mencari perhatian untuk mendapatkan semua temannya yang rata-rata kaya itu. Baik temannya yang laki-laki atau perempuan adalah pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan ternama di Konohagakure.

"Selamat ya! Sabaku-san peringkat kedua dalam ujian kelulusan!", ucap Naruko dengan nada riang seperti biasa. Bagi seorang Sabaku Gaara ataupun teman-temannya, perempuan bersurai kuning ini memang berbeda dari perempuan lainnya. Dikala dirinya disuguhkan berbagai macam barang sebagai hadiah atas pertemanan mereka, Naruko malah menolak semuanya dan mengembalikan barang-barang itu ke masing-masing pengirimnya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap puncak kepala Naruko dengan perlahan, "Terimakasih.. kau juga hebat, bisa masuk sepuluh besar. Ranking enam kan?". Pertanyaan Gaara dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Naruko.

"Baiklah! Aku pulang dulu ya, Sabaku-san~ aku masih harus membereskan rumah"

"Mau kuantar?"

Naruko mengerjapkan matanya. "Tapi, nanti aku merepotkanmu, Sabaku-san pasti juga memiliki kesibukan~", jawabnya lagi.

"Tidak, urusanku sudah kukurangi dari kemarin jadi sekarang bisa santai."

"Umm.. baiklah!"

Tangan kanan Gaara terulur untuk membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Naruko masuk. Setelah perempuan itu masuk, Gaara segera beranjak duduk ke kursi pengendara. Dinyalakannya _starter_ mobil mewah itu dan rodanya mulai berputar menjelajahi tiap aspal jalan.

Naruko melihat sisi kiri gedung-gedung maupun apartemen dibalik jendela mobil.

"Jadi setelah lulus, kau mau kemana?", suara datar memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng.. aku tidak ingin melanjutkan ke kuliah, dari awal masuk SMA aku sudah berniat untuk bekerja sepenuhnya kalau sudah tamat."

"Masih bekerja di café itu?"

"Yaah~ begitulah! Teman-teman disana baik sekali padaku, jadi aku senang bekerja disana"

Sesaat Gaara melihat wajah Naruko yang tampak riang gembira. Iris cokelatnya memandangi setiap inchi tubuh milik perempuan disebelahnya. Di hati terdalamnya, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mengeluarkan rencana yang dibuatnya sejak ia mengetahui rahasia yang tidak diketahui Naruko.

Rencana yang pastinya akan ia gunakan sebentar lagi, saat waktunya tiba.

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Laki-laki berambut dongker biru sedang berdiri tidak sabaran didepan perkarang rumah kekasihnya. Tadinya ia sempat bersembunyi di semak-semak sesuai rencana kejutannya atas keberhasilan orang yang sedang ia tunggu.

Dilihatnya ponsel berlayar sentuh itu—melihat ada atau tidaknya pesan masuk yang sampai ke nomornya. Saat matanya yang jeli mencari satu persatu pesan dari enam puluh dua pesan yang masuk, mobil putih terpakir didepannya, membuat mata Uchiha Sasuke—nama laki-laki itu—menoleh sebentar dan mendapati orang yang ditungguinya keluar dari mobil itu.

Iris _sapphire_ milik perempuan itu kaget sekaligus bingung melihat laki-laki yang ia kenal baik itu bersandar disalah satu dinding rumahnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan kau disini?", tanya Naruko. Gaara berjalan menyusul dibelakang Naruko sembari menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Wah, wah lihat siapa yang bersamamu, Naruko. Pemilik perusahaan tekstil dan busana?"

"Peringkat satu disekolah ya? Salam kenal, kau beruntung, aku dibawahmu."

Naruko merasakan ada aura yang tidak enak tercipta diantara keduanya. Sesegera mungkin dirinya menghamburkan suasana itu.

"A-ano! Sabaku-san, terimakasih banyak sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Tidak apa.. lain kali kau panggil aku Gaara saja, mungkin kita sudah cukup dekat untuk perawalan tadi.", Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Naruko yang membungkuk hormat atas ucapan terimakasihnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat kekasihnya berlaku baik pada saingannya. Saingan ketatnya semenjak kecil ia di didik. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah Naruko yang kini melambaikan tangan sampai mobil yang dikendarai saingannya itu menghilang.

Kini, Sasuke menatapi perempuan berkuncir dua _blondie_ dihadapannya.

"Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?", tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruko memandanginya dengan pandangan senang lalu menjawab dengan mantap, "tidak kok, tenang saja!".

Laki-laki berambut cepak kebelakang ini hanya menahan nafas lega. Sesuatu yang telah menekan hatinya sampai sesak juga sudah hilang. Tapi, masih ada yang kurang…

"Sasuke-kun?"

Naruko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dihadapan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sadar.

"A-ah? Iya. Maaf", mendengar ucapan itu Naruko hanya menggandeng tangan Sasuke erat dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Mata Sasuke memincing ke arah belakang, mencari sesuatu yang janggal dari depan rumah Naruko.

Tidak ada.

Jadi, apa maksud dari perasaan Sasuke yang kini mulai sesak lagi?

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

"Selamat datang, tuan Gaara. Kakak anda sedang menunggu diruangan kerja", seorang pelayan dirumah—tepatnya lebih mirip istana—Gaara menyambut kedatangan dirinya. Tas jinjing ditangannya sudah diambil alih oleh pelayan lainnya.

Gaara hanya berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruang kerja miliknya. Saat kenop pintu dibuka, terlihatlah surai merah yang persis mirip dengan dirinya. "Kau mau apa datang kesini, Sasori?".

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasori itu membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum.

"Begitukah caramu menyambutku yang baru datang?"

"Kau belum tahu caraku menyambut ya? Sayang sekali, teh yang ada diatas meja belum kau minum."

Sasori duduk disalah satu sofa coklat yang sepadan dengan warna kemeja santai yang dipakainya saat ini, diiringi dengan Gaara yang duduk dihadapannya. Keheningan mulai terjadi sesaat sampai laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua daripada Gaara itu membuka mulut.

"Aku datang kesini membawa berita.."

Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangan dibelakang kepalanya, kedua matanya menatap lurus sang kakak sambil menunggu kalimat terdengar lagi.

"Kau tahu kan bisnis ayah yang sedang kuambil alih sekarang ini? Aku diangkat menjadi pemimpin sedangkan ayah akan membangun lagi cabang perusahaan."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ceritakan masalah ini padaku? Aku sudah menjalankan tugas dari ayah dan apa lagi yang—"

"—seseorang berusaha menghancurkan perusahaan yang sedang kutangani ini dan ayah tidak boleh tahu karena penyakitnya pasti akan kambuh lagi", kalimat Gaara dipotong dan mendapati kakaknya sedang menatap dengan sorot mata serius bercampur kesal.

"Kuharap sainganmu itu yang bukan menjadi penghancur dalam perusahaan kita. Aku sudah malas melihat ayah membunuh salah satu direktur pemimpin dari Uchiha..", ucap Sasori lagi.

Gaara hanya mendengus, berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pajangan. Diraihnya pintu kaca lemari itu dan mengeluarkan benda koleksinya. "Kalau begitu, bukan ayah lagi yang akan membunuhnya jika Uchiha brengsek itu yang memasuki wilayah bisnis kita.."

Ya, Gaara sudah cukup muak dengan Uchiha apa lagi dengan seorang anak yang merupakan rivalnya sedari kecil. Ada dua alasan mengapa ia membenci Uchiha Sasuke dan sekarang menjadi tiga.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal yang membuat malu keluarga kita. Aku juga akan usahakan semuanya agar bisnis yang ayah percayakan pada kita tetap bertahan."

Sasori beranjak keluar ruangan milik adiknya tetapi berhenti ditengah jalan.

Gaara memperhatikan sosok didepannya sambil memainkan pisau lipat yang diambilnya dari lemari pajangan.

"Kalau ada salah satu diantara keluarga kita yang menjatuhkan nama baik, pasti akan tahu apa hukumannya kan?"

Dengan itu, Sasori keluar ruangan diiringi suara debaman pintu yang sedikit kasar.

Suara helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Gaara. Tangan kanannya beralih ke kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel, ditekannya nomor dengan cekatan dan segera didekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

Nada sambung yang teratur dihentikan dengan adanya suara terdengar diseberang sana.

"Ah, ada apa, Gaara-san?"

"Masih ingat dengan rencana yang kuceritakan padamu, Kankuro?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

_Staw-chan : _Arigatou sudah membaca chapter pertama 'Nothing for Amorous'! Maaf kalau ini masih pendek karena ini baru perawalan, semoga yang membaca ini penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya :3

Saya masih newbie di fandom Naruto, jadi dimohon bantuannya untuk para senpai yang sudah _mastah_!

Jadi segala kritik dan saran akan kuterima~ **mind to review?**


End file.
